<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat Noir's Spotted Princess by Usacchii (QueenieMiao)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718254">Cat Noir's Spotted Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieMiao/pseuds/Usacchii'>Usacchii (QueenieMiao)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Soulmates [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieMiao/pseuds/Usacchii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world filled with tattoos that told people who their soulmate was, two unlucky teens had to deal with the vague tattoos on their own wrists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Soulmates [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat Noir's Spotted Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part five! One more part and my Miraculous Soulmates au is done. The last part is probably gonna be the shortest, but I hope that you guys enjoy it when it comes out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        <strong>  “</strong>Little kitty on a roof all alone without his lady…<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Cat Noir sat at the edge of the building swinging his legs back and forth as he sang quietly to himself. So much had happened in just the span of two days and his mind felt just as confused as it did when he started to truly think about what he wanted to do about his soulmate mark. His first conversation with Marinette filled with him an uncertainty and the second conversation with Ladybug only set him down another set of confusing thoughts. Even if Ladybug was his soulmate, why did he feel his heart racing whenever he was around Marinette now? He still felt strongly for Ladybug, but now he was torn between them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   As if she knew what was happening, Ladybug landed beside him and took her seat. She smiled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder before letting out a soft sigh. He didn’t know it, but she was in the same boat as he was. Her heart yearned for Adrien, but her talk with Cat Noir made her feel the same fluttering in her belly. No matter how many times she thought about what she should do, nothing made sense to her. Maybe she should just give it all up and admit to Cat Noir what her mark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          <strong>“</strong>Hello my kitty.<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Cat Noir let out a soft sigh as he rested his head on the top of hers. His own thoughts matched Ladybug’s and he wondered if he should show her the mark and see what happened from then on. If they found out who they were then it should be fine as long as no one else did, right? Ladybug couldn’t give up being Ladybug now, especially since the fight with Hawkmoth and Master Fu leaving her with the Miraculous. If he had to give up being Cat Noir, then it would hurt, but he had to tell her what he was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         <strong> “</strong>Hello m’lady.<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>          “</strong>Listen m’lady…--<strong>” “</strong>Hey kitty…--<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Both of them tried to speak up at the same time only to quiet down when they saw the other tried to speak. They both motioned for the other to speak only for them to continue to do it for a few seconds. It was obvious that they weren’t going to get anywhere doing this, so Ladybug took it upon herself to just take charge of the conversation. She raised her hand up to his lips and pressed a single finger against them, signifying that she was going to go first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          <strong>“</strong>Cat Noir, I’ve been thinking about this and I think that it’s only fair that I finally tell you what I’ve been thinking.<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She shifted awkwardly as she looked down at her covered wrist before looking back at him. She couldn’t exactly show her wrist to him because of the suit, but still with what she had planned the suit wouldn’t be a problem anymore. At least, that’s what she hoped anyway. Ladybug was banking on his soulmate mark saying something that pointed to her, so if she was wrong everything would go terribly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>         <strong> “</strong>I can’t show you yet, so you have to believe me, but my soulmate mark says one thing. It’s not a name, though I wish it was, it’d make this easier. It’s just one word: Black.<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ladybug could see the wheels turning in his mind as Cat Noir looked to her wrist and then back to her. He could already feel his cheeks turning a bright red color as he looked down to his own wrist. Ladybug continued as she sat back and brought her hand from his mouth. She rested her hands on her lap and let out a shaky breath before she spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         <strong> “</strong>I know that it’s probably strange for me to come out and say this, but these past few days have been crazy and…--<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Before she could say anything else, it was Cat Noir’s turn to silence her with his finger on her lips. His movements were rash and quick as he quickly tore off his glove and lifted his suit slightly to show off his wrist. The word Red written on it seemed to glow as he looked at her. His eyes were wide and seemed to shine as his lips curved upwards into a giant smile. It sounded like something out of a fairy tale that was written for someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>          “</strong>We’re in the same boat m’lady.<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He reached his hand up and gently brushed his fingers through her hair. Now that they had shared what their marks said, it was up to them to decide what they meant. Although, given that they both decided to share their marks meant they both were interested in perhaps following up with the feelings, right? Cat Noir didn’t want to assume, but what else was he to assume when she was confessing something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        <strong>  “</strong>Does this mean…?<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Without giving him a chance to finish his sentence, Ladybug was rapidly nodding her head up and down. Whatever happened, happened after all. She had told Tikki she had this plan and given her Kwami had no qualms with what she was going to do, made her feel all the more confident in doing what she thought she would never do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>          “</strong>Tikki, my Kwami, told me that she saw nothing wrong with me telling you now, so I thought it would be best to just tell you and hope that you felt the same way.<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A nervous laughter escaped her lips as she leaned into his touch, truly letting herself accept and feel his love. Her eyes closed shut as all the worries she felt slowly melted away. Of course, she had been worried that after all the times she told him that she wasn’t interested in him and that she had someone else she loved he would have given up on her. Now that she knew they both felt the same way and were interested in doing what they were both scared to do she felt no worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          <strong>“</strong>So, should we?<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She was scared to even ask, but now that they had confirmed that their soulmate marks had to mean one another it just meant they only had one more thing to do that would really connect them. They had to show each other who they were under the mask. It was something they tried to find out before, but gave up immediately when they knew it meant they would have to give up being Ladybug and Cat Noir. The situation was different now, so there was no fear that they would have to give up their lives as heroes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   As much as Cat Noir wanted to know who was behind the mask, he was worried. What if she didn’t like who he was behind the mask? What if just Adrien Agreste wasn’t enough for her? After all, he was so sure that Ladybug had to be someone absolutely incredible. She had to be and the worry that came from him placing her on such a high pedestal caused him to freeze. No matter how badly he wanted to show her his true self, he grew scared. He knew that Ladybug would accept him as he was, but the worry had set in enough that he couldn’t control his shaking hands as he brought them back from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ladybug’s eyes fluttered open as she looked up to Cat Noir. She could immediately tell that he was worried about what she was asking him. She felt the same way of course, so it was only natural that she understood where he was coming from. A soft smile graced her lips as she reached down and held his hands. No matter who he was, she had already told herself that he was her soulmate and she would accept that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         <strong> “</strong>Don’t be scared kitty because no matter who you are, you’re my soulmate. I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to, but I do know you have no reason to be scared.<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Her words of encouragement were enough to calm his anxieties and he brought his gaze back up to her. Ladybug always knew what to say to him and that was just one of the many reasons he fell in love with her. No matter what, she would accept him. He knew that he would love whoever was under the mask because they had always been there for him, although there was one person he truly wished to be behind the mask: Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He didn’t know when the thought of him wanting Marinette to be Ladybug came to mind, but when he knew it was there he had no complaints. Marinette had become someone special to him and he was sure he had some feelings for her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          <strong>“</strong>Ready whenever you are my lady.<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The two looked at one another and with one final shaky breath of anxiety, they spoke the words that would begin their transformation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>          “</strong>Tikki, Spots Off.<strong>” “</strong>Plagg, Claws In.<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Despite the fact that their transformations had long since ended and they stood in front of one another with their eyes shut. They had grabbed onto one another's hands and not once let it go and even though they could peek, the fear was still there. Marinette knew that if it were up to them, they would never open their eyes, but they’d come too far now to just give up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She gave his hands a soft squeeze as if to tell him that it was time and they had to open their eyes. Adrien felt the squeeze and took it as a sign that it was time. It felt like the scariest thing to do, but now that they were here he didn’t want to fall back. After the squeeze passed a few seconds before they both slowly opened their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          <strong>“</strong>Adrien?<strong>” “</strong>Marinette?<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Both of them were shocked by what they saw, but they didn’t hate it at all. If anything, deep down this is what they were hoping for. Marinette couldn’t help the tears that formed and rolled down her cheeks as she smiled up at him and Adrien was in the same boat. They wrapped their arms around one another, giving each other a big hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Despite the fact that they weren’t expecting this to be the outcome, they were glad by what they saw. Marinette finally was able to tell Adrien how she felt and Adrien finally realized how much Marinette actually meant to him. After a few seconds they pulled away and she held his face in her hands, a bright smile formed on her lips. It was like they knew exactly what they should say now that they knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          <strong>“</strong>I love you Adrien.<strong>” “</strong>I love you Marinette.<strong>”</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The most unbelievable things always happen when you least expect them.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>